Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular lighting device.
Related Art
Conventionally, a device described in Japan Patent Application Publication No. 2010-285061 (hereinafter, “JP'061”) has been proposed as the above-stated vehicular lighting device. A lighting device for an interior of a vehicle described in JP'061 switches from one light source to another among a plurality of light sources, to sequentially illuminate a plurality of operation members in a vehicle.